


Whistle For Me

by TheLostSkyGirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stream Breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: Based on a tweet about boyfriends being cute idiots.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Whistle For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny JJP drablle. I haven't written in a while and I certainly haven't written any JJP that I got to finish. So, technically this will be my first JJP fic. And I also suck at titles. Hope you enjoy this. :D

Jinyoung was probably on his 10th replay of their newly released music video when Jaebeom walks into his room and jumps on his bed.

“You’re watching it again?” he asks before looking for a comfortable position to lie in. Jaebeom started squirming on top of the bed and Jinyoung would kick him if he wasn’t so engrossed with his phone.

“Uh huh,” he answers absentmindedly.

“You’ve been watching that since yesterday. Aren’t you tired of it already?” Jaebeom finally settled down, pretty much cuddling to Jinyoung’s side.

“Never.”

Jinyoung feels a poke on his cheeks but he ignores it. 

“Are you helping the fandom stream?” Jaebeom teased. Jinyoung finally takes his eyes off his phone screen to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“That’s not really my intention but if it helps, why not?”

Jaebeom scoots closer and drapes an arm around Jinyoung’s waist.

“You’re so hardworking,” he coos, earning a glare from the younger man. “What was the original intention though?”

Jinyoung hums but doesn’t answer. Jaebeom doesn’t press him further either, content to snuggle up with the other while their song plays in the background.

Jinyoung thought Jaebeom had already fallen asleep but the latter suddenly asked another question.

“Do you know how to whistle, Jinyoungie?”

He looked at his boyfriend, confused.

“What?”

Jaebeom sits up and faces him. “Do you know how to whistle?”

Of course, Jinyoung knows how to whistle. Jaebeom knows  _ he _ knows how to whistle, so Jinyoung doesn’t get where the question came from.

“I do…?”

Jaebeom’s eyes lit up and he grins wide. Jinyoung’s suspicions grow.

“Can you whistle for me?”

Jinyoung frowns at the man in front of him. What was he up to now?

“Why do I have to?”

“Just cause! C’mon Jinyoungie. Please?”

And Jaebeom flashes him the pout Jinyoung is oh so weak for.

Jinyoung sighs in resignation. It’s hard to say no when his boyfriend becomes all cute and doe-eyed.

“I still don’t know what this is all about but fine. You owe me, you got it?”

Jaebeom bounces on the bed and takes Jinyoung’s phone from him.   
  


“Yes, yes. Now whistle for me please.”

Jinyoung glares at his boyfriend but complies. He swallows a few times and makes sure his lips are wet. He totally misses the way Jaebeom follows every minute movement. 

Finally, Jinyoung puckers his lips and gets ready to whistle. But before he could get the first note out, Jaebeom crowds his space and presses his lips against Jinyoung’s. He pulled back before Jinyoung could react. The younger stares at him wide-eyed, unsure of what exactly happened.

Meanwhile, Jaebeom smiles smugly at his boyfriend.

“Gotcha.” 

That snapped Jinyoung out of his shock. He picks up one of his pillows and doesn’t hesitate to hit Jaebeom with it. The older was quick to shield himself and rolled out of the way, laughing.

“What the hell was that?!” Jinyoung shrieks and throws a pillow at Jaebeom who manages to dodge it again.

“I’m sorry! It was such a good opportunity to pass up,” Jaebeom answers in between laughter.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and grabs his phone back. “You’re an idiot.”

Jaebeom jumps back on the bed but Jinyoung was determined to ignore him this time.

“But I’m your idiot, right?”

Jinyoung huffs but doesn’t deny the claim. Jaebeom goes back to snuggle at his side and Jinyoung lets him.

“Love you.”

Jinyoung reaches out to grab one of Jaebeom’s legs and puts it on top of his own. “Love you too. Now shut up and let me stream in peace.”

Jaebeom laughs and Jinyoung tries (and fails) not to smile.


End file.
